Cheating
by Boop-Ba-Doop
Summary: Small one-shot dedicated to Inspector Nakamori Ginzo and Kaito Kuroba, A.K.A. Kaitou KID. KID sends a heist note, Nakamori gets annoyed, Nakamori hides in a room, KID gets shot at, Nakamori (reluctantly) lets KID go, Nakamori reflects on his relationship with one Kaito Kuroba.
_With the Last of the Gemini's Blessing
And deliverer of poems', too  
I shall take my scarlet flowered prize  
As it turns violet under my gaze  
From just under the flat of the snow  
In the land of the Nation's Kitchen_

 _-Kaitou KID_

Nakamori Ginzo had been having a bad day. He and his daughter had had a rather violent fight that morning, prompting him to forget about breakfast, a decision he was currently regretting. Then his car had stalled- twice. A co-worker had sleepily spilt coffee on his new tie. And now... A KID heist note.

Oh, and let's not neglect to mention the trio of amateur 'detectives' in his office. A blond, British sleuth, a dark-skinned Osakan and a little brat who was barely 7. Could it get any worse- _no, stop it, don't jinx it!_ The inspector thought to himself.

"You're saying you know what it means?" he asked carefully, trying to reign in his rapidly swelling fury at these... _children_ trying to tell him what to do. They nodded, either oblivious to his mood or simply ignoring it.

"It's in the Tadaoka Museum in Osaka on the 20th of June at twelve minutes past one in the morning. KID's going for the Crimson Rose." Hakuba supplied.

Nakamori was silent for a moment before asking the dreaded question, quite reluctantly. "How did you figure that out?"

They shared a glance and the Osakan- Hattori- responded. "The last day of Gemini from the Zodiac's June 20th. Using the capital letter in the English alphabet and their corresponding numbers in order: L, G and B is 12, 7 and 2. Put that into a clock, it's twelve past one in the afternoon or, more likely, the morning."

"Taira Tadayuki, the brother of a clan head and general in the Genpei War against the Minamoto, delivered 100 or so poems when he visited Fujiwara no Shunzei. Taira means 'flat' and Tadayuki means 'just snow', which is the third line." Hakuba continued.

"The 'scarlet flower' is just another way to say the Crimson Rose. The Rose is an alexandrite gem, which changes colours according to the light that touches it- red in incandescent light, like candlelight, blueish-green in daylight and, in mixed light, it goes somewhere between the two- so purple or violet." said the glasses-wearing brat.

"And lastly, Osaka is nicknamed the 'nation's kitchen'." Hattori said.

"So, a museum in Osaka that is named after Taira Tadayuki and has the Crimson Rose..." Hakuba trailed off meaningfully.

"Tadaoka museum..." Nakamori muttered. He took half a minute to digest the new information before allowing his rage free reign.

Twenty minutes later, the Task Force watched as two teenage detectives and a child scurried out of the inspector's office.

{}~{}~{}

In two minutes, KID would appear, likely in a puff of pink smoke, more than likely holding the Crimson Rose. The jewel in question was, as stated, an alexandrite gem. It was in necklace form, not altogether too large, and framed in beautifully crafted silver rose petals hanging lightly on a thin silver chain. It was a gorgeous sight and, if Nakamori hadn't been so anxious for KID's arrival, he may have even marveled at it.

The lights went out. And then, not even a second later, they were back on and the Moonlit Magician stood confidently on the glass case containing- _previously_ containing, Nakamori noted the gem in KID's left hand- the Crimson Rose. "It's KID!" he bellowed, "Get him!" the Task Force leaped forwards, attempting to intercept the thief but missing at the last second as KID disappeared in a puff of smoke. Phantom 1412 laughed joyfully.

"Come on, Inspector, surely you can do better than that?" another laugh, a yell from Nakamori and a swish of a cape later, the Task Force were hurtling up the stairs after him, the detectives did a disappearing trick of their own and Nakamori's face was distressingly red as he ran a different way, hoping to catch the thief once and for all.

As he reached his destination, a medium-sized room full of ancient Japanese texts, he caught his breath and lay in wait. As it turned out, he didn't have to wait long and the Phantom thief walked in leisurely as if he weren't being chased by armed police- which, on second thought, he probably wasn't and had already caught _them_ in a few traps of his own.

Then there was chaos.

Nakamori jumped out, there was a resounding gun shot, the window smashed and KID was holding the inspector down on the floor. They reacted quickly and hid behind a display case no doubt containing some sort of priceless artifact that was subsequently destroyed in the gunfire. Even preoccupied as he was, Nakamori didn't miss the spreading red stain on KID's white suit. He'd been shot in the arm- protecting him, even.

KID looked at the inspector as if for permission. Nakamori Ginzo sighed, but it wasn't a hard choice to make. A thief he'd been waiting to catch for 20 years that returned everything he stole and never let anyone get hurt at his heists, or a gun-wielding criminal that had just tried to shoot two people. He nodded, resigned.

KID was gone in the blink of an eye, throwing his hat in the opposite direction to where he was going, to distract them for a second, and sprinting down the corridor, the sound of guns chasing him.

Inspector Nakamori waiting for a few tense minutes, and stood slowly, warily. No shots. He was safe. He shook his head as he made his way to the entrance, knowing KID would be long gone by now.

His gaze grew distant as he drowned himself in his thoughts. Those shooters... they'd been getting more active lately. Instead of a few shots every six to seven heists, they'd been coming in every three or four. That, coupled with Kid's own change in regime, increasing the amount of heists... Something was happening. Nakamori only hoped KID- no, _Kaito_ , survived it.

He wasn't stupid. Toichi dying just before a KID heist where KID never showed up? Not to mention it being ruled as an 'accident'. Kuroba Toichi did not make mistakes, especially ones that would cost him his life. And then the eight-year gap before returning- long enough for the magician's son to reach the right age. As much as Nakamori would _never_ admit it, Hakuba was smart. And if _Hakuba_ thought it was Kaito, then, being realistic, it was probably Kaito.

He knew that the snipers must have been the ones to murder Toichi- because that _was_ what it was, murder- and now, Kaito had found out why his dad had become, and stayed, Kaitou 1412. And whatever that reason was, it was enough that he couldn't even tell Nakamori, the man who had practically adopted the boy. A shiver ran down Nakamori's spine; if this group were enough to make Kaito distrust the police force... who knew what else it could be capable of?

But, as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't press the issue. He would help when he could, invite Kaito around, let him relax, but he wouldn't tell him he knew. With how paranoid Kaito must be by now- if those snipers knew the previous KID was Toichi, they must know about a son- it would simply make the teenager retreat even further into himself.

So he wouldn't say a word, he wouldn't arrest him, he wouldn't even let him know he knew.

And as Nakamori reached the Task Force (who were covered in rainbow-coloured glitter, peacock feathers and various other vibrantly coloured objects), he thought wryly, _becoming close to Aoko and me, and guilt-tripping me by being shot at..._

 _He is such a cheater._


End file.
